Uma Escola de Charme
by LunaMalfoyLIVROS
Summary: Harry se curvou ligeiramente e beijou-a. -Hermione. Eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, essa é minha primeira fic, eu não conseguia pensar em nada para escrever, por isso fiz essa parceria com Mrs. Granger Potter. Como não conseguia pensar em nada, ela me deu autorização para postar essa fic, pois eu tenho uma continuação para ela. Espero que gostem

Lembrando que agradeço se derem uma olhadinha nas fics dela, eu as adoro.

Uma Escola de Charme

Capítulo I

Boston, outubro de 1851

Ser invisível tinha suas vantagens. Hermione Jane Granger sabia que ninguém iria notá-la, nem mesmo se o reluzente chão do salão de baile se abrisse de repente e a tragasse. Aquilo não aconteceria, por certo. Desaparecer no meio de um salão apinhado seria algo corajoso, sem dúvida, e Hermione não tinha um pingo de coragem em seu corpo. Já sua mente era uma questão totalmente diferente. Sucumbiu ao anseio de desaparecer, transportando-se em pensamentos para a terra das coisas impossíveis... um vasto continente no mundo dela. Coisas impossíveis... um sorriso que não fosse forçado, um elogio que não contivesse uma farpa, um sonho que não fosse povoado pelo cruel desapontamento. Ela se recostou o melhor que pôde junto a uma grande janela, refugiando-se na penumbra projetada pelo arco que a encimava. Sentiu a ameaça de um espirro e apanhou seu lenço depressa, contendo-o. Mas ainda assim pôde ouvir os falatórios. As velhas mexeriqueiras! Será que não podiam falar sobre alguma outra pessoa?

\- Ela é a ovelha negra da família, sem dúvida. E de várias maneiras, se me permite dizer - sussurrou uma voz escandalizada.

\- Céus, é tão diferente do restante dos Granger. Tão morena e pouco favorecida, enquanto os irmãos e irmãs são todos louros como anjos.

\- Nem mesmo a fortuna do pai foi o bastante para lhe arranjar um marido - disse uma voz em resposta.

\- Será preciso mais do que dinheiro...

Hermione permitiu-se soltar o espirro que estivera segurando. Então, seu esconderijo descoberto, deixou a quietude da janela. As maledicentes sobressaltadas... duas das amigas da mãe dela... tentaram disfarçar, agitando os leques vigorosamente e limpando a garganta. Ajeitando seus óculos, Hermione fingiu não ter ouvido os comentários maldosos. Não deviam lhe causar tanta dor. Aquela altura, já deveria estar acostumada a tal humilhação. Mas, que os céus a ajudassem, não estava. Especialmente não naquela noite, numa festa para celebrar o noivado de sua irmã mais nova. Festejar a boa sorte de Susan só servia para realçar a condição desfavorável dela. Para piorar, o espartilho a incomodava. Uma desagradável coceira subia por entre seus seios, onde as barbatanas de baleia a apertavam implacavelmente. Era preciso uma grande dose de controle para manter as mãos dobradas com recato à sua frente, enquanto esperava em verdadeira agonia para que algum cavalheiro relutante, de sorriso forçado, fosse tirá-la para dançar. E eles raramente o faziam. Nenhum rapaz queria como parceira de dança uma solteirona sem atrativos, que era tímida demais para manter uma conversação normal... e também entediada demais com os assuntos banais da sociedade para se empenhar muito naquilo. Daquela maneira, permaneceu junto a uma parede, não ganhando mais atenção do que os lacaios de libré que serviam os convidados. Os sons de risos, conversas e copos tilintando eram como um charmoso pano de fundo para a música tocada pelo quarteto. Sem ser notada, olhou ao longo do vestíbulo central em direção ao escritório de seu pai. A tentação em escapulir por ali foi grande demais. No escritório escuro, talvez pudesse se recompor e deixar as convenções de lado, metendo a mão sob o espartilho para aplacar a coceira que a torturava. Caminhou até a entrada do salão de baile e parou sob o grande arco de madeira entalhada. Estava quase lá. Tinha apenas que ultrapassar o vestíbulo e seguir pelo corredor. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Decidida a escapulir, contornou um grupo de estudantes de Harvard, amigos de seus irmãos. Passou depressa por alguns colegas de seu pai, do Clube Somerset, e tinha quase conseguido ultrapassar um grupo de debutantes sorridentes. Adiantando-se pelo vestíbulo cheio de gente, teve quase que se espremer de encontro a um espelho de parede e um gracioso vaso de folhagens a um canto.

Bastava um passo e, depois, outro. Invisível. Era como se fosse invisível; podia voar como um pássaro, deslizar feito uma serpente. Imaginou-se graciosa, os pés leves, não causando mais agitação do que uma brisa enquanto aparecia no nada, mergulhava na liberdade...

Absorta em uma de suas fantasias, esqueceu-se do laço atrás do vestido preto, que se projetava feito a cauda de um pato, adornado por fitas esvoaçantes.

Ouvindo um ruído estranho, virou-se a tempo de ver uma das fitas compridas enroscando-se no suporte de ferro do vaso. O tempo pareceu ficar lento, e ela viu toda a cena como se fosse através de uma cortina de água. Inclinou-se, a fim de apanhar a fita, mas com um segundo de atraso. Ficou esticada, fazendo a grande planta virar.

O vaso de alabastro espatifou-se no chão de mármore.

O movimento brusco e a explosão do vaso espatifando-se no chão fez com que as pessoas à volta se imobilizassem no lugar exatamente por três segundos. Então, todos os olhares viraram-se para Hermione. Os alunos de Harvard. As amigas de sua mãe. Homens de negócios e damas da sociedade. Acuada pelos olhares de estupefação, ela permaneceu imóvel, assustada, feito um prisioneiro diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento.

\- Oh, Mione. - Como de costume, sua irmã mais velha, Lavander, assumiu o controle da situação. - Que catástrofe! E bem no meio da festa de Susan. Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la a se desenroscar dai. - Um instante depois, uma criada apareceu com pá e vassoura. Logo em seguida, o quarteto começou a tocar novamente.

O incidente durou apenas alguns momentos, mas, para Hermione, arrastou-se por uma eternidade tão longa quanto sua condição de solteira. Naquele meio tempo, ficou ciente dos mesmos murmúrios de reprovação e dos risinhos divertidos que haviam povoado toda a sua dolorosa adolescência. Céus, tinha que sair dali!

Mas como uma pessoa escapava de sua própria vida?

\- Obrigada, Lavander - disse apropriadamente. - Como fui desajeitada.

A irmã não negou, mas com gestos rápidos libertou-lhe a fita do laço e abriu-lhe um sorriso.

\- Nenhum mal foi feito. Será preciso mais do que um vaso de planta derrubado para estragar a noite. Está tudo bem.

Ela falava a sério, percebeu Hermione sem rancor. Lavander, a mais velha dos irmãos Granger, era tão loira e delicada quanto a Vênus de Botticelli. Casara-se com o mais rico proprietário de moinhos em Frammgham, mudara-se para um palacete de tijolos e mármore nas colinas verdejantes e ano sim, ano não, na primavera, como uma valiosa reprodutora puro-sangue, dava à luz um bebê branco e rosado perfeito.

Hermione obrigou-se a retribuir o sorriso da irmã. Que dupla peculiar deviam fazer, pensou. Lavander, que tinha a linda aparência de uma boneca de porcelana e ela, o patinho feio da família.

Seu momento de vexame encerrado, Hermione, enfim, escapou para o escritório do pai. Era o escritório clássico de um proeminente comerciante de Boston, decorado com mobília elegantemente entalhada, livros com luxuosas encadernações em couro e um generoso suprimento de bebidas e tabaco. Inalando-os cheiros familiares com alívio, soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, recostando-se numa parede.

\- Céus, menina, você parece um tanto agitada - disse uma voz familiar. - Alguma coisa aborreceu você?

Ela abriu os olhos e notou um cavalheiro sentado numa poltrona de couro, uma caixa de rapé numa mão e um copo de ponche na outra.

\- Sr. Weasley! - disse, surpresa. - Como vai?

Ela imaginou poder ouvir as juntas de Arthur Weasley estalando com reumatismo enquanto ele se levantava e lhe fazia uma breve mesura, mas seu sorriso, emoldurado por suíças grisalhas, irradiava calor.

\- Estou bem, Srta. Granger. - O cavalheiro tornou a afundar pesadamente na poltrona. - Muito bem, na verdade. E você?

Ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo seu filho.

Horrorizada com o pensamento, Hermione tratou de conter as palavras. Uma gafe por hora devia ser o bastante, até mesmo para alguém como ela.

\- Acho que cometi um assassinato - Fez um gesto na direção da porta aberta, indicando as folhagens carregadas do vestíbulo em meio aos cacos de alabastro. - Estou bem, obrigada, embora o clima do outono tenha me causado um resfriado. O seu navio já chegou? - Hermione sabia que a maior embarcação do Sr. Weasley era aguardada e que estava ansioso a respeito.

Ele sorveu um pouco de ponche antes de responder.

\- Chegou, sim. Ancorou no porto nesta noite, e a carga será descarregada amanhã. Bateu recordes, meu navio. - Baixou a voz para um sussurro de cumplicidade ao acrescentar - O Cisne de Prata obteve um lucro de noventa mil dólares em cento e noventa dias.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, realmente impressionada, assuntos de negócios interessavam-na.

\- Puxa, é uma façanha e tanto.

\- De fato. Tenho que agradecer ao novo capitão.

Hermione gostava de Arthur Weasley porque ele a tratava mais como uma colega de negócios do que como uma jovem ou não tão jovem, dama. Gostava dele também porque era o pai de Ronald Weasley, o homem mais perfeito que já nascera. E nenhuma daquelas coisas admitiria nem sob tortura.

\- Um novo capitão? - perguntou, polida.

\- É um intrépido sulista. Um cavalheiro da Virgínia, chamado Harry Potter. Possuía credenciais de navegação tão impressionantes que o contratei no ato. Pareceu-me um homem de fibra.

Ela sorriu, imaginando um velho capitão de navio. Apenas um homem calmo e conservador como Arthur chamaria um empregado seu de intrépido.

Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e esfregou a caixa de rapé até que reluzisse. Era pintada com o emblema náutico dos Weasley: um cisne prateado sobre um fundo azul.

\- Ele ainda está a bordo do Cisne nesta noite, acertando o pagamento dos marujos. Espero receber um novo plano de navegação dele antes do final da semana. A próxima viagem será para o Rio de Janeiro.

\- Meus parabéns - disse-lhe Hermione, com um sorriso. - Teve um êxito maravilhoso.

Arthur Weasley ficou radiante.

\- Tive, não foi? - Ergueu seu copo num brinde. - A você, Hermione. Obrigado por fazer companhia a um velho maçante. E ao meu veloz e novo capitão, Sr. Potter.

Mal teve tempo de sorver um gole quando um lacaio entrou e lhe entregou discretamente um bilhete. Arthur desculpou-se e deixou o escritório, resmungando sobre um negócio que não podia funcionar sem ele.

Hermione permaneceu ali, desfrutando sua solidão e refletindo sobre as notícias do . Harry Potter. Um intrépido cavalheiro da Virgínia. Ela não era nem um pouco intrépida, embora às vezes quisesse ser.

Usou o momento de privacidade para ajeitar o espartilho, desejando conhecer um nome feio ou dois para descrever aquele verdadeiro instrumento de tortura feito de barbatanas de baleia. Seguindo um impulso, apanhou da mesa um abridor de cartas em formato de adaga. Incapaz de resistir, meteu-o pelo decote do vestido para aliviar a coceira na pele.

Enquanto amenizava o desconforto, aconteceu de olhar para o espelho oval pendurado atrás da mesa do pai.

Espiando por sobre as grossas lentes dos óculos, viu-se exatamente como era. Os seus cabelos eram da cor de uma poça de lama. Seus olhos eram desprovidos do límpido e intenso mel tão valorizado por seus pais e evidente em seus irmãos. Não tinha nada do encanto e da beleza que seus irmãos e irmãs possuíam em tanta abundância. Em vez daquilo, tinha uma expressão taciturna no rosto, e o nariz estava vermelho por causa do resfriado.

Não era à toa que os bons cidadãos de Boston a chamavam de ovelha negra da família. Era morena enquanto os demais eram loiros, pálida enquanto os irmãos tinham a alvura de pele que estava tão em voga, alta e de ossatura larga, enquanto eles eram de constituição delicada e elegante.

O implacável espelho refletia uma criatura descontente nas roupas negras de uma matrona, coçando-se sem a menor fineza por causa de um espartilho impiedoso. Por insistência da mãe, usava os cabelos no estilo grego, que era considerado o auge da moda, um penteado em que parte dos cabelos se prendiam num coque discreto e a outra parte mantinha-se solta, com várias mechas finas cascateando graciosamente em torno do rosto e pescoço. O problema era que seus cabelos longos eram pesados e rebeldes, e as mechas que deviam cair supostamente em cachos delicados pareciam-se mais com grossas salsichas. Aos seus vinte e três anos de idade, ela era a própria imagem da juventude murchando como um figo esquecido numa prateleira. O pensamento deixou-a tão zangada e desgostosa consigo mesma que quis fazer algo desesperador.

Mas o quê? O quê? Não conseguia nem sequer pensar num meio criativo de acabar com o próprio sofrimento?

Bastava, disse a si mesma, acabando de se coçar vigorosamente com o abridor de cartas. Enquanto fazia aquilo, a porta do escritório se escancarou com o vento, e uma nova onda de convidados surgiu no vestíbulo, conversando animadamente.

Tarde demais deu-se conta de que eles podiam ver o interior do escritório. Gelou, o abridor de cartas ainda metido no decote do vestido. Risos altos e masculinos ecoaram do vestíbulo.

\- Pelos céus, Mione - disse-lhe o irmão, Thomas, parado em meio a um grupo de amigos de Harvard. - Essa é a sua imitação de Julieta?

Mortificada demais para falar, ela conseguiu retirar o abridor de cartas do decote. Deixou-o cair com um baque surdo sobre o tapete. Tomados por um acesso de riso coletivo, Thomas e os amigos seguiram para o salão de baile.

Hermione olhou fixamente para o abridor de cartas em formato de adaga que jazia no chão. Queria morrer. Queria realmente morrer. Mas, então, ela o viu... a única pessoa capaz de tirá-la de sua profunda melancolia.

Ronald Weasley.

Com passadas longas e elegantes, ele seguiu o grupo de Thomas até o salão de baile, passando pela ampla entrada em arco e adiantando-se até uma das mesas para se servir de ponche. Imediatamente, várias damas em vestidos de tons claros conseguiram se aproximar dele com toda a naturalidade. Rezando para que sua mais recente gafe não tivesse sido notada por Ron, Hermione voltou ao salão de baile.

Ronald Weasley. O nome era como música ecoando por sua mente. A imagem dele vivia em seu coração. O sorriso irresistível povoava-lhe os sonhos. Ron se movia com elegância nata, os cabelos ruivos brilhando, suas roupas sob medida irradiando estilo e bom gosto. Quando o observava, Hermione via tudo o que queria personificado num extraordinário conjunto de charme, inteligência e sofisticação. Ele não era apenas bonito de se olhar, seu carisma ia mais além. As pessoas queriam estar perto de Ron. Era como se suas vidas se tornassem mais alegres, interessantes e coloridas pelo simples privilégio de conhecerem-no. Sua beleza masculina era ideal, do tipo que pintores e escultores ansiavam por captar em suas obras. Dono de um charme irresistível. Era capaz de cativar seus ouvintes com comentários inteligentes, numa voz máscula e aveludada, e com seu riso agradável.

Hermione ajeitou os óculos e observou-o, querendo-o com tanto fervor que seu coração chegava a ficar apertado. Se ao menos.., pensou. Se ao menos Ron pudesse olhar para dentro de sua alma e ver tudo o que tinha a lhe oferecer...

Mas era difícil para um homem olhar para dentro da alma de uma mulher quando deparava primeiro com uma fachada tão pouco atraente. Nas poucas vezes em que ele lhe falara, pedira-lhe para transmitir uma mensagem a Susan, cuja mão em casamento perdera por pouco para Draco Malfoy.

Ainda assim, ela desejava que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, que ao menos uma vez pudesse ser bonita e popular... para saber como era tal sensação. Queria dançar uma vez com Ron, sentir-lhe os braços em torno de si, conhecer a intimidade de um sorriso particular.

Ele e os amigos se alternaram entre acessos divertidos de riso e sussurros dramáticos de cumplicidade. Então, um a um, cada rapaz fez par com uma jovem para a dança seguinte. Era uma música nova, de ritmo irresistível o bastante para despertar o interesse até do mais indiferente membro da sociedade.

Incrivelmente, Ron emergiu do grupo sem nenhuma parceira de dança. Deixou de lado o copo de cristal com ponche e começou a caminhar na direção de Hermione. Numa espécie de transe, ela o observou atravessando o salão. Esqueceu-se até de respirar enquanto o via parando à sua frente e fazendo-lhe uma galante mesura.

\- Diga-me, Hermione - começou em sua voz aveludada - seria pedir-lhe muito que considerasse fazer-me um enorme favor?

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e não viu nada exceto a cabeça de alce empalhada que o pai levara como troféu de caça do Maine. Com o rosto afogueado, tomou a virar-se para Ron.

\- Eu? - perguntou, quase balbuciando.

Com um sorriso paciente, ele meneou a cabeça em confirmação. A surpresa era tanta que Hermione sentia as pernas amolecendo.

\- Está falando comigo?

\- A não ser que esse alce na parede atenda pelo nome de Hermione, creio que estou. - Ele usou o tom sardônico que caracterizava os homens do Clube de Harvard. - Vamos. Não me deixe em suspense por mais tempo. Não me faça implorar.

Seria possível que ele quisesse dançar com ela? Tinha que ser aquilo. Ronald Weasley queria tirá-la para dançar!

\- Eu... eu gostaria muito - conseguiu dizer. Estranhamente, era como se testemunhasse aquela conversa como uma observadora que estivesse fora de seu corpo. A solteirona sem graça e o estonteante Ron. Se o milagre não estivesse acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos, jamais teria acreditado.

Fazendo uma mesura, ele ofereceu-lhe a mão. Hermione aceitou-a, alegre pelas luvas de cetim que a mãe insistira para que usasse, daquele maneira Ron não poderia saber como sua mão estava gelada e úmida.

Como ele era uns poucos centímetros mais baixo, Hermione encolheu os ombros de leve, um tanto ofegante com a surpresa e o deleite. Então, aquela era a sensação, pensou, deixando que a melodia entrasse por suas veias como um vinho refinado. Aquela era a sensação de ter um sonho se tornando realidade!

A atenção dele a fazia sentir-se mais leve que o ar, mais graciosa do que um cisne num lago plácido. Finalmente, conseguira vencer-lhe a indiferença e ele iria conduzi-la numa dança.

Mas, em vez de conduzi-la até o centro do salão, onde os vários casais dançavam, Ron levou-a até a janela em arco que lhe havia servido de refúgio no inicio do baile. Céus, ele queria lhe falar em particular? O que estaria querendo? Deliciada, Hermione quase riu alto.

Uma cortina de franjas douradas quase os ocultava. Uma onda de calor percorrendo-a, ela mal podia conter a expectativa enquanto ajeitava os óculos para observá-lo.

\- Sim, Ron? O que é que deseja?

Ele começou a procurar algo no bolso da casaca.

\- Isto vai tomar apenas um minuto do seu tempo. Deixe-me ver, eu o guardei aqui em algum lugar.

Um relógio numa corrente de ouro saiu do bolso dele. Além do relógio, segurava um pequeno anel com uma pedra de topázio. Céus, iria pedi-la em casamento? Pela primeira vez na vida, ela entendeu a necessidade que uma dama tinha de um leque, pois o calor que a percorria aumentava a cada instante.

\- Eu gostaria que você pegasse isto. - Ele colocou-lhe o anel na palma da mão.

\- Oh, Ron. - O coração de Hermione transbordava de felicidade. - Não sei o que dizer.

\- Diga que você o fará. - O sorriso de Ron pareceu vago, os olhos inquietos enquanto afastava a cortina e observava a multidão.

O dedo dela era grosso demais para anel tão delicado.

\- Claro que farei, mas...

\- Ela está ali, usando aquele vestido lilás. - Tocando-lhe o ombro, Ron inclinou-se para a frente e apontou.

\- Luna Lovegood. Ela está dançando com Neville. Peguei-lhe o anel para fazer troca e está tão zangada comigo que não me deixa nem sequer chegar perto para devolvê-lo. Por favor, diga-lhe que sinto muito.

Hermione não escutou o restante das palavras devido ao súbito zumbido em seus ouvidos. Através de um véu de humilhação, viu Luna, linda em seu vestido lilás, jogando a cabeça para trás graciosamente enquanto ria de algum comentário espirituoso de seu elegante parceiro de dança.

\- Você quer que eu devolva este anel a Srta. Lovegood? - conseguiu dizer.

\- Exatamente. - Pousando-lhe a mão nas costas, ele a fez deixar o grande nicho da janela.

\- Ron?

\- Sim?

Hermione ansiava por atirar-lhe o anel no rosto excessivamente bonito. Em vez daquilo, fez algo pior. Algo muito pior.

\- Como quiser. – disse, fitando-o nos olhos e tentando esconder sua frustração.

\- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você, Mione. - Ron fez um gesto na direção da multidão. - Veja, você vai ter que se apressar. A música terminou.

Odiando a si mesma, Hermione adiantou-se pelo salão para atender-lhe o pedido. Devolveu o anel à legítima dona. Luna abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos encantadores e disse:

\- Obrigada, Mione. Pensei que você fosse roubar Ron de mim. - Ela e as amigas que agora a cercavam riram, cada riso divertido parecendo o golpe de um punhal. - Ora, vejam só você de preto - prosseguiu a jovem, tocando-lhe a fita na cintura do vestido. - Qual a razão para estar de luto?

Pela morte das boas maneiras, pensou Hermione, mas estava constrangida demais para falar. Aborrecida pelas farpas femininas, tentou afastar-se rapidamente dali. Mas ao virar-se, acabou esbarrando numa mulher ruiva com sua bela saia armada e leque de marfim e renda. A dama abriu-lhe um sorriso hesitante, como se estivesse prestes a cumprimentá-la.

Hermione fez uma mesura polida, esperando que o forte rubor em suas faces diminuísse. Apenas o espartilho a mantinha ereta enquanto passava pela mulher. Não fosse pela rígida peça de baixo, teria se encolhido em pura vergonha. Precisava sair dali e depressa.

Para seu horror, ouviu alguém chamando-a.

\- Hermione, querida - disse a Sra. Narcisa Malfoy, mãe do noivo de Susan, estava radiante com seu triunfo social. - Não estamos encantadoras nesta noite?

\- Algumas de nós, sim - respondeu Hermione num quase murmúrio.

\- Como você deve estar feliz em ver sua irmã mais nova ficando noiva. Ora, logo restarão apenas você e seus estimados pais, sozinhos nesta casa. Não será aconchegante?

\- Será aconchegante, sem dúvida. E que imensa bondade de sua parte apontar o fato.

\- Venha - sugeriu a Sra. Malfoy - Devemos fazer um brinde a esse noivado.

Não, pensou Hermione, numa súplica aos céus, não poderia enfrentar a todos agora. Nunca conseguira esconder seus sentimentos. Sua família saberia de imediato que estava aborrecida. Depois a questionariam à sua insuportável maneira bem-intencionada, e ela desmoronaria diante de todos.

\- Hermione, você não me ouviu? Tem que se reunir ao grupo da família. E para onde foram seus irmãos? - A Sra. Malfoy sacudiu a mão no ar num gesto de impaciência.

Alguém segurou o braço de Hermione. Sobressaltada, soltou um pequeno grito e recuou um passo para se ver diante da mulher ruiva a quem praticamente atropelara enquanto estivera tentando escapar do salão de baile.

Cachos perfeitos. Um rosto maduro e bonito. Olhos cheios de simpatia. Bastou fitá-los por um instante e ela teve a confirmação de sua suspeita. A mulher testemunhara a sua humilhação.

\- Posso ajudá-la? - perguntou-lhe, hesitante.

\- Na verdade, sim. - A mulher virou-se para a Sra. Malfoy. - Estou sentindo uma ligeira indisposição, Narcisa. Hermione teve a gentileza de me oferecer o refúgio de seu quarto para um pequeno descanso.

A Sra. Malfoy estreitou o olhar.

\- Mas Lilian, nós íamos brindar ao noivado.

\- Tenho certeza de que o conforto de nossos convidados deve vir antes de um brinde - murmurou Hermione. Num misto de alívio e gratidão, ela conduziu a mulher pelas escadarias até seu quarto amplo e arejado e fechou a porta atrás de ambas. - Obrigada - disse, com um suspiro.

A mulher dispensou-lhe o agradecimento, enquanto Hermione acendia as velas de um candelabro no criado mudo.

\- Meu nome é Lílian Evans Potter - apresentou-se.

Hermione notou-lhe o sotaque sulista na voz.

\- Como vai? Veio de fora da cidade para uma visita?

\- Na verdade, sim. Sou da Virgínia, embora tenha retornado recentemente depois de ter passado três anos na Europa. Os seus pais tiveram a gentileza de me convidar para a festa de sua família.

\- Espero que esteja se divertindo. - Acordes de música e aplausos ecoaram do salão de baile. Susan e seu bonito noivo deviam estar sendo o centro das atenções naquele momento, rodeados por Lavander, Thomas, Peter e os pais, mal cabendo em si de orgulho. Hermione conteve a vontade de tapar os ouvidos.

\- Na verdade, não estou. Estive com a esperança de trocar uma palavra com o Sr. Arthur Weasley

\- Oh, puxa! Lamento, mas ele recebeu uma mensagem e teve que deixar a festa para resolver um assunto de negócios.

Lilian retirou as luvas e apanhou do toucador um frasco de cristal com água de rosas.

\- Posso?

\- Claro.

Ela aplicou gotas do perfume nos pulsos.

\- Suponho que terei que esperar, então. Mas já estou acostumada. - Baixou a cabeça, a luz das velas destacando-lhe o perfil delicado, o rosto preocupado pela dúvida. - Na verdade, estou procurando Harry Potter. Ao que parece, ele partiu numa embarcação de Weasley.

O problema de Hermione com Ron pareceu insignificante de repente. Ali estava uma mulher que viajara através do Atlântico para ver o marido... e não o estava encontrando.

\- Céus, Sra. Potter, lamento tanto - disse, atravessando o quarto para tomar as mãos da dama nas suas. - Eu... Como foi mesmo que disse que era o nome dele?

\- Harry. Harry James Potter.

\- Que maravilhosa coincidência - exclamou Hermione, satisfeita em poder subitamente ser útil em algo. - Não precisa se preocupar em esperar para falar com o Sr. Weasley. Posso levá-la diretamente até Harry Potter. Nesta noite, se desejar.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei exatamente onde ele está, Sra. Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Uma Escola de Charme

* * *

Capitulo II

\- Como foi mesmo que disse que se chamava, doçura? - perguntou Harry à mulher sentada em seu colo. Aquela e as demais prostitutas haviam se aproximado em botes antes mesmo do _Cisne de Prata_ ter chegado ao ancoradouro. Elas conduziam seus negócios rapidamente, subindo a bordo das embarcações que baixavam âncora depois de meses no mar.

Daquela maneira, o _Cisne_ atracara, guiado por um experiente prático, com meia dúzia de botes de garotas do porto já acompanhando-o.

\- "Doçura" está ótimo para mim - respondeu a prostituta com um riso e o fez beber um generoso gole do rum que ele comprara em Havana.

Harry não fez objeção quando ela deslizou a garrafa pequena de bebida ao longo da perna, metendo-a sob o alto da meia. Nada poderia estragar o seu bom humor naquela noite. Usando seu casaco verde-claro favorito, sem camisa por baixo, estava sentado no convés principal do navio mais veloz de Boston, sua tripulação celebrava o êxito da viagem enquanto a lua se erguia acima do porto, e uma vasta quantidade de bebida percorria suas veias. A vida para ele era boa, sem dúvida.

\- O rum é todo seu, doçura - disse-lhe, sua voz pastosa. - Todo seu.

\- Obrigada, capitão - respondeu a garota, com um risinho.

Harry inclinou-se para frente de modo que seu rosto quase afundasse no vão entre os seios dela. Então, fechou os olhos, a cabeça rodopiando, ecoando o movimento constante do navio nas águas, o navio que fora seu lar durante os nove meses anteriores. Que vida melhor poderia ter um homem do que aquela? Perguntou-se. Haviam feito uma viagem de grande êxito e tinha em seus braços uma mulher de deliciosos encantos, que ansiava por agradá-lo.

O que importava se aquela mulher não tinha nome, se estava vendendo seus serviços e, ainda por cima, roubando dele? Afinal, ela possuía a única coisa que o interessava no momento. Seria necessário um homem melhor do que ele para fazer julgamentos morais. Com gentileza, beijou-lhe a curva de um seio e, depois, a do outro, pressionando os lábios de encontro à maciez produzida pelo espartilho.

\- Oh, capitão... - Sem pudor, ela circundou-lhe a cintura com uma perna esguia. - Eu vim aqui para mais do que provocação.

Ele abriu os olhos e observou-lhe vagamente o rosto de pintura excessiva, perguntando-se se ainda estava sóbrio o bastante para, de qualquer modo, tentar tratá-la como uma dama e levá-la até sua cabine.

Recostando-se na cadeira, pôde avistar um canto escuro do convés. Um homem e uma mulher balançavam numa rede, num ritmo familiar, as saias dela erguidas e revelando boa parte das pernas. Outro casal dormia por cima de um amontoado de cordas, uma garrafa quase vazia de bebida entre ambos. Na parte do meio do convés, Chips e Luigi Conti faziam música com uma gaita e um apito, enquanto Dino, seu amigo e assistente, dava sua contribuição, tocando um tambor revestido de pele. Casais dançavam e riam, esbarrando em barris e caixas de madeira. Alguém abrira o cercado das galinhas, e algumas aves corriam de lá para cá em hilariante confusão.

Um pensamento sério conseguiu penetrar de repente pelo torpor na mente de Harry. Pela primeira vez em sua vida errante, tinha conseguido êxito. E não em algo insignificante, mas de uma maneira que todo mundo notaria. Fizera uma viagem marítima em tempo recorde e entregara uma fortuna ao dono do navio.

Se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo, talvez tivesse reconhecido sua façanha. Teria sido a primeira vez.

Sentiu um estranho nó na garganta. Fora bem-sucedido. Gostaria de poder eternizar aquele momento em seu coração. Gostaria de ter outro alguém em vez de uma prostituta sem nome para partilhá-lo com ele.

Afastando os pensamentos melancólicos, resolveu desfrutar seu triunfo.

\- Um brinde! - gritou, exultante, erguendo a mão da mulher como se fosse a de um lutador campeão. - Ao _Cisne_ e a toda sua valente tripulação!

\- A nós! - exclamaram os homens, suas canecas de bebida tilintando.

Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso à sua acompanhante, que começara a se mexer de maneira sugestiva em seu colo.

\- Doçura, minhas pernas estão adormecendo.

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

\- Espero que isso não afete o restante de você.

\- Veremos quando tivermos descido até a minha cabine.

\- Quem precisa da cabine? - indagou ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Harry pensou vagamente em buscar privacidade, mas o rum e as mãos da prostituta começando a acariciá-lo arrancaram-lhe um riso repleto de lascívia. Lentamente, começou a correr a mão sob as saias dela. Deparou com a garrafa roubada metida no alto da meia, mas ignorou-a, pretendendo prosseguir em sua exploração.

Não havia dúvida de que o puritano Sr. Weasley ficaria chocado se visse tal orgia em seu navio, mas Harry baniu o restante de seus escrúpulos. Nenhum cidadão respeitável de Boston apareceria ali. Qualquer um que passasse pelas docas àquela hora da noite mereceria o que poderia ver.

* * *

\- Eu me sinto bastante ousada por estar saindo tão tarde - confessou Hermione a Lilian. Recostou-se no assento de couro da pequena carruagem. O pai, que sempre exigia o melhor, providenciara para que fosse colocado na frente da carruagem de passeio um vidro curvado, como uma vitrine. Ambas estavam sentadas lado a lado no banco de trás, observando a cidade através do vidro, por onde se filtrava o pálido luar.

Lampiões a gás reluziam ao longo da rua do Estado e sombras projetavam-se nas travessas mais próximas e na rua dos Mercadores.

\- O seu cocheiro pareceu um tanto surpreso quando lhe dissemos que queríamos ir até o porto - comentou Lilian. - Realmente espero que isto não cause problemas a você com sua família.

\- Acredite-me, Sra. Potter, desde a idade de quatorze anos, eu não tenho feito outra coisa exceto causar problemas à minha família.

Lilian virou-se, a luz proveniente do lampião da carruagem banhando-lhe o rosto.

\- O que pode estar querendo dizer?

Hermione brincava distraidamente com as fitas do chapéu de cetim abaixo de seu queixo.

\- Até os quatorze anos, eu morei com uma tia solteira em Salem. Eu raramente via a minha família. - Relembrou os longos e tranquilos anos, época em que não tivera que se importar com mais nada além de passar algumas horas lendo um livro maravilhoso. - Foi um acerto que serviu muito bem a todos nós. Mas quando minha tia-avó morreu, tive que retornar para a casa em Beacon Hil. Receio ter sido um fardo para todos desde então.

\- Não posso imaginá-la como um fardo.

\- Sim, pode - respondeu Hermione, com gentil censura. - Apenas é bondosa demais para dizer isso. Uma solteirona sem atrativos, que se atrapalha toda durante uma conversa, que é desajeitada num salão de baile. Sou um fardo, especialmente para todos os Granger.

\- Todos nós temos as nossas qualidades únicas. Cabe à sociedade descobri-las.

\- E se ninguém as descobre?

Lilian Potter virou-se no assento para poder observá-la melhor. Lentamente, estendeu as mãos enluvadas e retirou os óculos de lentes grossas de Hermione, deixando-os pender da fita negra de seda em torno de seu pescoço.

\- Ora, ora, minha cara Srta. Granger - disse em seu agradável sotaque sulista - as pessoas não a estão vendo absolutamente.

Era algo tão parecido com o que sua tia teria dito que Hermione sentiu um súbito nó na garganta.

\- Eles são os Granger de Beacon Hil. - Ela usou seu tom mais altivo, provocando um sorriso em Lily. - Vêem o mundo como acham que deve ser visto.

\- Talvez você esteja no mundo errado, então.

\- É o único que conheço, Sra. Potter. - Hermione lançou um sorriso triste na direção da janela. Uma recém-chegada e, ainda por cima, sulista. Não poderia entender. Em famílias como a dos Granger nada mudava, jamais. Era a sagrada missão de cada geração da família prosseguir exatamente como os pais haviam feito antes e assim sucessivamente até o fim dos tempos.

Ovelhas negras como Hermione eram apartadas do rebanho. Colocadas de lado em algum lugar até que o cansaço e a meia-idade as deixassem inofensivas. Já de idade avançada, podiam até se tornarem úteis como tia Elizabeth fora. Podiam cuidar das ovelhas negras das gerações seguintes.

Teria que haver algo mais na vida, pensava Hermione com freqüência. Mas o que? Ansiava por se libertar, por escapar daquela sina. Mas queria era escapar de sua própria vida e era justamente daquilo que não tinha como se ver livre.

Gostaria de esganar a si mesma por estar alimentando pensamentos tão sombrios. Esforçou-se para afastá-los e concentrar-se na mulher em sua companhia.

Lily Potter olhava agora para frente e mordia o lábio inferior com ar preocupado.

\- Acho melhor avisar você sobre Harry - disse-lhe. - Ele é a ovelha negra da família, embora eu nunca tenha me importado com esse termo tolo.

Hermione sentiu seu interesse sendo despertado. Talvez tivesse algo em comum com aquele Harry Potter.

\- Se me permitir perguntar, ele é uma espécie de fardo constante?

\- Fardo? Minha cara, com seu charme, Harry seria capaz de persuadir uma pérola a sair de uma ostra.

O interesse de Hermione diminuiu. Ao que parecia, o homem era uma ovelha negra de outro tipo. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha nada em comum com uma pessoa charmosa.

\- Eu tive esperança de que o fato de ter vindo para o norte do país o tornasse mais responsável. Em vez disso, a primeira coisa que ele fez quando deixou a Virginia foi conceder liberdade ao seu escravo.

\- Ele tinha um escravo? - perguntou Hermione, num tom de censura.

Lily meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

\- Harry e Dino eram como irmãos.

\- E ele libertou seu "irmão".

\- Sim, de fato o fez.

\- Excelente - declarou Hermione, com veemência.

\- Você é abolicionista?

\- Sim, sou.

\- Bem, agora sabemos que tipo de assunto devemos evitar se vamos nos tornar amigas. - Lily fez uma pausa e, então, acrescentou - É estranho estar aqui na companhia de ianques. A maioria de vocês me considera uma senhora de escravos sulista, uma provinciana.

\- Duvido muito. As melhores famílias de Beacon Hill fizeram sua fortuna beneficiando o algodão cultivado através do trabalho escravo. Não é considerado de bom-tom mencionar o assunto, embora isso nunca tenha me impedido de ser contra a escravidão.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina, entrando pela rua Índia. Como tentáculos, cada cais escuro projetava-se até Town Cove e o porto de Boston. Os mastros de vários tipos de embarcações elevavam-se de encontro ao céu noturno.

\- Oh, céus. - Lily observou a luminosidade dos lampiões das embarcações destacando-se na água escura. - Finalmente, é real para mim. Meu Harry realmente fugiu para o mar.

\- O Sr. Weasley ficou bastante satisfeito com o serviço que ele realizou. - Hermione sentiu-se impelida a defender Harry Potter, um homem que tivera a coragem de libertar um escravo. - Fez uma viagem em tempo recorde. Pelo que entendi, a próxima jornada é para o Rio.

Para Hermione, o Rio de Janeiro era mais do que um ponto no mapa. Ela e Elizabeth tinham por costume ler histórias sobre lugares distantes. O Rio de Janeiro tinha sido um dos favoritos, famoso por suas belezas naturais. Ambas tinham lido sempre à tarde, imaginando o aroma do café torrado e a exuberância das praias tropicais. Quando sua tia ficara doente demais para conseguir enxergar, Hermione sentara-se à sua cabeceira e lera para ela durante horas. Um dos últimos livros que haviam lido juntas fora ambientado no Rio de Janeiro.

Quando se aproximaram das docas da Companhia de Comércio Marítimo dos Weasleys, Hermione avisou o cocheiro. Estava um tanto ansiosa para conhecer aquele homem que agradara Arthur Weasley e ganhara uma fortuna, que libertava escravos. Uma ovelha negra que obtivera tanto êxito na profissão que escolhera e lhe seria uma inspiração.

Talvez estivesse em sua cabine, descansando depois da frutífera viagem. Ou talvez ainda estivesse fazendo o merecido pagamento aos marujos. Talvez.

O som de vidro espatifando-se assustou os cavalos. Enquanto o cocheiro os controlava, Hermione olhou pela janela da carruagem.

O _Cisne de Prata_ estava mais iluminado do que as demais embarcações. Vez ou outra, alguém soltava fogos de artifício, colorindo o céu escuro.

Quando a carruagem parou, Hermione não esperou que o cocheiro abrisse a porta, descendo um tanto desajeitadamente por conta própria.

Lily esperou pelo cocheiro e, então, desceu com a suavidade de uma borboleta pousando numa flor. Música barulhenta ecoava do convés.

\- Carruagem à vista! - gritou alguém e, então, explodiu numa gargalhada.

\- Aonde? - gritou outra voz.

\- Logo a estibordo! - Um vulto aproximou-se da amurada.

\- Mais damas! Mais damas! - gritou uma voz pastosa. - Bem-vindas a bordo!

 _Mais damas?_

Hermione endireitou os ombros e ofereceu o braço a Lilian.

\- Acho que devemos subir a bordo.

Lilian apertou os lábios, e Hermione perguntou-se o que poderia estar pensando. O marido pródigo deveria ter voltado logo para casa, não obrigado a mulher a ir à sua procura.

\- Venham nos alegrar, garotas! - gritou a voz pastosa. - Acabamos de baixar âncora depois de três temporadas no mar!

Lilian parou de caminhar.

\- Acho que você deveria voltar à carruagem. Isto não será nada agradável.

\- Bobagem. Foi ideia minha a de trazer você até aqui. Se você for, irei junto. - Hermione tornou a pegar-lhe o braço com firmeza. Subiram a bordo pela prancha de embarque, segurando-se às cordas que a ladeavam. A música se acentuou, assim como os risos e o cheiro forte de rum.

Hermione franziu o cenho, confusa. O Sr. Weasley havia dado a entender que Harry Potter era um capitão disciplinado e habilidoso. Com certeza, não permitiria que...

\- Oh, céus! - Lilian parou na metade do convés principal e segurou o braço de Hermione com mais força.

O convés inteiro era a verdadeira imagem do pecado. O apito estridente era tocado por um marujo de bigode. Um homem negro tocava o tambor e um outro o acompanhava com uma gaita.

Hermione ajeitou os óculos. Nem mesmo em sua imaginação poderia ter conjurado cena tal: marujos rudes, de calças largas e sem camisa, dançavam com mulheres de pernas despidas que os beijavam em público. Galinhas corriam de lá para cá pelo Convés. Um homem imenso e totalmente calvo, com uma argola de ouro reluzindo numa orelha, bebia direto de um pequeno barril que carregava no próprio ombro.

Ela correu os olhos chocados em torno do convés e, finalmente, descobriu-se olhando, boquiaberta, para um homem extraordinário. Como um rei num trono, estava sentado numa enorme cadeira, iluminado ao fundo por tochas, o homem sorridente parecia dono de uma beleza quase sobrenatural, com cabelos rebeldes e negros caindo-lhe até os ombros largos e emoldurando-lhe o rosto de traços másculos. Usava um extravagante casaco curto verde-claro que deixava muito de seus braços e peito bronzeados à mostra. Quase deitada em seu colo, achava-se uma mulher cujos seios fartos se comprimiam de encontro ao decote indecente do vestido. Ele a segurava pelas costas e tinha o outro braço escondido sob as dobras das saias dela.

Apesar da cena ser chocante, Hermione descobriu que sua atenção era irremediavelmente atraída pelo rosto do homem. Ele ainda não as notara, estava absorto pela mulher. Havia algo estranhamente instigante na maneira como mantinha sua concentração nela, contemplando-a com total atenção, como se não houvesse ninguém mais em volta.

O homem com o tambor começou uma batida que curiosamente lembrava o aviso nervoso do chocalho de uma cascavel.

Finalmente, o homem de cabelos rebeldes ergueu o olhar. Estudou Hermione por um momento, então, desinteressado, desviou o olhar para Lilian. Abrindo um sorriso tolo, disse num suave sotaque da Virgínia.

\- Olá, mãe!


	3. Chapter 3

UEC Capítulo III

A música cessou abruptamente. Harry sentiu a prostituta mexendo-se em seu colo enquanto se virava para ver as recém-chegadas. Com os olhos injetados, ela franziu o cenho para a mulher alta com os cachos grossos dos cabelos escapando do chapéu.

\- Aquela toda vestida de preto é a sua mãe?

\- Não. - Mantendo o máximo de compostura que pôde reunir, ele colocou a mulher de pé no convés e levantou-se, apoiando a parte detrás das pernas na cadeira para manter o equilíbrio. Chips, o carpinteiro, teve a presença do espírito de dar um passo à frente e conduzir a prostituta dali, apaziguando-a com outra garrafa de bebida.

Harry empenhou-se ao máximo para conter o sorriso malicioso.

\- Mãe, que surpresa inesperada.

\- Posso ver que sim - respondeu Lilian.

Apesar de embriagado, ele não deixou de notar o desapontamento no rosto da mãe. Foi algo que a fez apertar os lábios de leve e hesitar por um longo momento antes de se adiantar para abraçá-lo.

Ele estava impregnado do cheiro de rum e perfume barato. Afastou-se depressa, não querendo deixar a mãe nauseada. Nada mudara desde a última vez em que a vira, não realmente. Haviam-se despedido no ancoradouro da fazenda de Albion, na parte sul da baía Chesapeake. Ela o avisara que desistir da Universidade da Virgínia e ir para o norte cursar Harvard iria exigir mais dele, muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Possivelmente, mais até do que poderia dar.

Bêbado ou sóbrio, estava fadado a desapontar a mãe, não importando o que fizesse. E lamentava ainda mais estar fazendo aquilo em público. Fez um gesto na direção de uma escada que conduzia ao convés principal.

\- Vamos descer até a minha cabine. Poderemos conversar lá.

\- O que, afinal, está acontecendo aqui? - indagou uma voz furiosa.

Harry piscou os olhos injetados e soltou um gemido. Arthur Wesley. Exatamente o que precisava. Pela primeira vez, sentiu verdadeira apreensão. As intemperanças daquela noite tinham colocado toda a sua missão em perigo. Ele e Dino estavam tão próximos de seu objetivo. Mais uma viagem e teriam o dinheiro que precisavam. Agora, graças à sua irresponsabilidade poderia ter colocado a viagem seguinte em risco.

Forçando-se a abrir outro sorriso, ocultou seus pensamentos e meneou a cabeça para cumprimentar seu empregador. Respirou fundo, então, esperando não desgraçar mais a si mesmo do que já havia feito.

\- Eu estava conduzindo uma pequena comemoração em homenagem ao nosso regresso seguro, senhor. - Exagerou na pronúncia de cada palavra, esperando que as vogais longas e pastosas fossem atribuídas apenas ao seu sotaque sulista em vez de a todo o rum que ingerira. - Achei que um pouco de diversão faria bem aos homens.

\- Você não é pago para achar nada. - O olhar estupefato de Arthur percorreu o convés, notando os casais com poucas roupas, de braços e pernas entrelaçados nos cantos escuros, os homens bebendo a valer dos barris, as galinhas correndo em meio a toda aquela confusão. - Estou chocado. Simplesmente chocado. Pequena comemoração, pois sim!

\- E é, senhor. Sabe, de onde eu venho... - Harry fez uma pausa. Inventara tantas mentiras para que Arthur o contratasse que teve que parar por um momento para recordá-las. - A bordo do famoso _Twyla_ era considerado um grave erro mandar a tripulação desembarcar sóbria. Havia o perigo de que os homens encontrassem emprego em terra e não quisessem tomar parte na viagem seguinte.

Fez um gesto amplo, abrangendo o convés repleto de marujos embriagados.

\- Estes são os homens que fizeram o _Cisne de Prata_ obter seu recorde. Conquistaram a sua recompensa. - Encontrou o olhar de Ralph Izard, o primeiro imediato. Diante do olhar de súplica de seu capitão, Izard estalou os dedos, fazendo com que todos deixassem o convés, cambaleando pelas escadas abaixo.

Harry ajeitou o casaco o melhor que pôde e deu um passo atrás, usando um tom galante.

\- Sr. Wesley, deixe-me apresentar-lhe minha mãe, a Sra. Lílian Evans Potter e sua acompanhante... - Interrompeu-se, lançando um olhar à mulher de óculos e vestido preto. Ela apertava as mãos enluvadas diante de si, como se rezasse pela alma dele.

Se conhecesse Harry Potter, compreenderia que seus esforços eram inúteis. Estava condenado. Precisaria de mais do que as fervorosas preces de uma dama para ser salvo.

Arthur inclinou a cabeça acima da mão estendida de Lilian. Virou-se, então, para a outra mulher.

\- Pelos céus, Hermione! O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Harry cambaleou de encontro a uma coluna de madeira, colocando a mão para trás a fim de se apoiar.

\- Eu fui chamado numa festa na casa do pai dela para resolver um assunto de negócios, rapaz. Não faço idéia do que a trouxe aqui.

A mulher chamada de Hermione limpou a garganta.

\- Bem, eu achei que... Isto é, aconteceu de a Sra. Potter perguntar a respeito de seu... _filho_ , e uma vez que o senhor havia mencionado que ele estava aqui no _Cisne_ , achei que... quero dizer, a Sra. Potter era uma convidada em minha casa hoje, como o senhor também. Com exceção de que era uma convidada dos Malfoy, a família do noivo. E parecia tão ansiosa para localizar o senhor... isto é, o capitão Potter que concluí que haveria grande chance de o encontrarmos a bordo.

Harry se perguntou se a dama também estivera bebendo rum, considerando quanto sua explicação fora confusa. Observou-lhe os ombros inquietos, as mãos que torcia nervosamente. Céus, a mulher estava apavorada.

\- Sr. Weasley - a voz de Lilian soou como agradável música em meio à conversa tensa. - A Srta. Granger teve a bondade de me trazer até aqui em sua carruagem quando soube que eu estava procurando meu filho.

O timbre melodioso de sua voz arrancou um sorriso encantado do velho. Lilian Evans Potter tinha esse talento. Era como um rouxinol com sua voz, seu sotaque, sua entonação. Com o mais suave dos comentários, tinha o poder de hipnotizar seus ouvintes. Apenas Harry pôde distinguir a frieza por trás do tom aveludado de sua voz. Especialmente quando disse as palavras "meu filho".

Ele estava em apuros. Em sérios apuros. E, como de costume, não se importava nem um pouco.

\- E agora, graças a você - prosseguiu Lily, lançando um sorriso adorável, suplicante, a Arthur - eu o encontrei. Como galante cavalheiro que é, talvez queira ter a gentileza de nos levar de volta para casa, Sr. Weasley.

\- Seria uma honra - respondeu ele. - Posso resolver meu assunto aqui num momento ou dois. - Virou-se para Harry. - Eu fui tirado da festa em que estava por meu secretário. Segundo me disse, parece que Rivera está sendo procurado pela polícia para interrogatório. - Colocando as mãos nas costas como um almirante, andou de lá para cá em evidente agitação. - A polícia anda no encalço de escravos fugitivos ultimamente.

Durante a ausência de Harry, a Lei de Escravos Fugitivos entrara em vigor, tornando ilegal acobertar ou esconder foragidos.

\- Rivera não está envolvido nisso - apressou-se a dizer. - Ele possui mais artimanhas do que um navio tem ratos, mas nenhuma de suas atividades envolve ajudar fugitivos.

\- Então, onde, afinal, ele está?

\- Rivera não retomou conosco. Casou-se com uma mulher em Havana e ficou por lá. - Havia, naturalmente, muito mais naquela história, um duelo, um suborno, um pai furioso, um casamento forçado, mas Harry sabia que não deveria explicar demais o assunto, em especial nas atuais circunstâncias.

\- Bem, ele é um criminoso e foi ótimo que não tenha voltado - declarou Arthur.

\- Mas era um excelente intérprete - lembrou-o Harry, esforçando-se para afastar o torpor que o rum deixara em sua mente e pensar com clareza. - O melhor que tivemos.

\- Então, agora tenho que responder pelos erros dele e, ainda por cima, não disponho de nenhum intérprete de espanhol para futuras jornadas. Isso não é nada bom, capitão.

A mulher chamada Hermione sussurrou algo com nervosismo.

\- O que disse? - indagou Arthur.

\- Eu falo espanhol. - A Srta. Granger parecia perplexa em realmente ter reunido coragem para dizer uma palavra. Olhando para o chão de tábuas do convés, acrescentou - E também francês, italiano e português. Minha tia-avó me ensinou idiomas e, então, no internato de Monte Holyoke, eu continuei... - Ela se interrompeu, limpando a garganta. - Céus, eu de fato me deixo levar. Perdoem-me. O que quero dizer é que, se vocês tiverem documentos que precisem ser traduzidos, eu poderei ajudar.

\- Obrigado pela oferta, minha querida. Mas eu jamais poderia abusar da boa vontade de uma dama. - Arthur tornou a virar-se para Harry, seu olhar mais uma vez faiscante. - Você, capitão, é um mandrião incorrigível e mais.

Harry empenhou-se ao máximo para suportar o insulto com o devido ar consternado. Mas não pôde evitar. Quando entreabriu os lábios, uma gargalhada escapou-lhe da garganta. Precisou de várias tentativas para parar de rir. Finalmente, encontrou um lenço no bolso e passou-o pelos olhos.

\- Sr. Weasley, perdoe-me. Espero que entenda que esta pequena ocasião festiva é o único divertimento que tivemos em meses e que...

\- Harry?

\- Sim, senhor?

\- Cale-se, sim?

\- Senhor - disse Hermione - sei que isto é apenas minha opinião, mas, no inicio desta noite, falou do talento prodigioso do Sr. Potter para comandar um navio veloz e lucrativo.

Harry endireitou os ombros.

\- Senhorita - disse em sua voz ainda um tanto pastosa - não sei quem diabos é você, mas vejo que sabe avaliar muito bem o caráter humano.

Hermione o observou com ar desconfiado e desviou o olhar. Se por medo ou repulsa, Harry não soube dizer.

Arthur pigarreou.

\- Vou lhe conceder isso. Você fez uma viagem difícil em tempo recorde. Somou uma fortuna aos cofres da companhia. E, portanto, estou tentando convencer a mim mesmo a lhe dar uma segunda chance. Na terça-feira, às cinco horas, voltarei aqui para conversarmos sobre um novo plano de viagem. Até lá, espero que você já tenha outro intérprete a bordo, que a carga do _Cisne_ já tenha sido toda descarregada, que os papéis do navio estejam em ordem e que uma nova carga já esteja pronta para a viagem de inverno ao Rio de Janeiro.

Harry não fazia idéia de como resolveria tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. Mas precisava daquela posição, precisava estar no comando de um navio numa outra viagem. Mais desesperadamente do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Desejou que a seriedade de sua causa tivesse lhe ocorrido antes que as sirigaitas do porto tivessem subido a bordo.

Durante sua vida inteira, fora conhecido por seu charme pessoal, boa aparência e uma falta de respeito generalizada pelas convenções. Aquelas virtudes vazias não eram mais o bastante. Agora, precisava buscar mais a fundo e ver se tinha dentro de si tudo o que era necessário para ser bem-sucedido. Portanto, maneou a cabeça com firmeza.

\- Estará tudo pronto. Pode contar comigo.

\- Não me desaponte, Harry.

\- Não desapontarei, senhor.

Wesley lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo. Em seguida, ergueu ambos os braços de leve.

\- Permitam-me, senhoras.

Harry desabou na cadeira do convés, permitindo-se um longo e profundo suspiro de alívio. Se conseguira sobreviver à evidente contrariedade de sua mãe e de seu empregador naquela noite, que dificuldade poderia encontrar no futuro próximo?

Era impossível, concluiu Hermione, no dia seguinte, sentada numa sala íntima da mansão de seus pais em Beacon Hill. Era impossível acreditar que ele pudesse querer sua companhia.

Soltou um forte espirro, levando o lenço ao nariz e amaldiçoando o persistente resfriado que a incomodava.

Olhou, então, pela centésima vez, para a mensagem escrita às pressas que lhe fora entregue naquela manhã. Era de Ronald Wesley.

Depois da humilhação sofrida na noite anterior, o convite alentou-a como um bálsamo. Subitamente, o mundo não parecia tão sombrio; as cores de outono que via através janela brilhavam com surpreendente vibração. Era um dia perfeito, com as folhas douradas sendo carregadas suavemente pela brisa. Inesperadas rosas que haviam desabrochado tardiamente destacavam-se no jardim dos fundos.

Tornou a espirrar. Era uma pena que a bela estação a tivesse deixado tão resfriada.

A mensagem de Ron a afetava do mesmo jeito que as cores de outono adornavam a paisagem. Ele tornava luminoso o seu mundo cinzento. A julgar pela breve conversa de ambos na noite anterior, não tinha razão para esperar algum interesse especial da parte dele. Mas era impossível não ter esperança. Na verdade, a esperança era tamanha que chegava a sufocar-lhe o peito. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes daquela vez. Se lhe atendesse ao pedido, iria deixar Ron contente.

Tinha que acreditar naquilo. Tinha que acreditar que haveria um final para a sua solidão. Que algo... _alguém_ poderia preencher o imenso vazio dentro de si. E que esse alguém era Ronald Wesley.

Soltou um suspiro, mantendo-se bastante ereta para que as barbatanas de baleia do espartilho não a machucassem. Fechando os olhos, permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Ron queria que ela participasse do entretenimento daquela tarde. Uma partida de croqué no Clube Kim Ball Green.

Imaginou a cena: Ron e seus amigos usando uniformes brancos e reunidos no gramado para o jogo. Mal cabia em si de alegria ao pensar em fazer parte do animado grupo enquanto passassem uma tarde agradável sob o sol. Graças a Ron, Hermione logo faria parte de seu charmoso mundo.

Com carinho, o sorriso ainda brincando-lhe nos lábios, dobrou a folha de papel com a mensagem e guardou-a no lugar mais romântico em que pôde pensar. Sob o alto do espartilho.

O papel em contato com sua pele provocou-lhe coceira.

As desagradáveis lembranças do baile povoaram-lhe a mente. Viu-se fazendo papel de tola para ajudar Ron a devolver o anel a Luna. Atraindo a atenção de todos quando, desajeitada, derrubara o vaso de plantas no vestíbulo. Sendo flagrada enquanto coçava o peito com o abridor de cartas. Balbuciando uma desculpa à Sra. Malfoy, Deixando sua casa no meio da noite para ir à procura de Harry Potter no porto.

A lembrança do sulista de cabelos desalinhados, com uma mulher em trajes indecentes em seu colo e o hálito cheirando a rum a fez torcer os lábios inesperadamente com uma expressão desgostosa. Não importando quanto vivesse humilhando a si mesma, jamais desceria àquele nível.

Finalmente, conhecera alguém que era muito mais condenável do que ela.

O capitão nunca saberia que consolo lhe representava. Endireitou os ombros. Aquele dia seria diferente, pensou, contendo um novo espirro. Sem dúvida, teria a chance de se redimir do grande fiasco da noite anterior.

Primeiro, precisava escolher um vestido. Embora não tivesse absolutamente o menor senso de moda, sabia que não deveria usar preto numa partida de croqué. Erguendo a barra das saias, adiantou-se depressa até seus aposentos e abriu todas as portas de seu guarda-roupa.

Céus... Quando fora que havia conseguido reunir tal coleção de roupas em preto, marrom e cinza? Tinha vestidos pretos com renda da mesma cor. Vestidos pretos bordados de marrom. Vestidos pretos com enfeites cinzentos. Mas ali estava, quase escondido a um canto, um vestido de linho cru feito para alguma ocasião social já esquecida. Era perfeito para uma tarde de croqué.

Tocou a sineta para chamar Thankful, e a criada apareceu num instante, deixando o espanador de pó numa banqueta.

\- Ora, senhorita, esse é diferente dos demais, não resta dúvida - comentou ela, apanhando o vestido de linho.

\- Acha que é diferente demais de meu estilo de sempre?

\- Sim, é. - Com a impecável eficiência de quem já servia a família Granger havia três décadas, Thankful ajudou Hermione a livrar-se do vestido preto do dia. Então, apanhou o outro da beirada da cama onde o deixara. - Vamos ver se conseguimos fazê-lo servir.

Hermione ergueu as mãos obedientemente, e a criada colocou-lhe o vestido por cima da cabeça, dizendo:

\- Sabe, a sua irmã Susan sempre ficou tão adorável nesta cor clara. Era uma visão graciosa, sem dúvida... - Sem cerimônia, apoiou o joelho nas costas de Hermione e puxou os cordões trançados atrás do vestido com força. - ...descendo a escadaria para receber sabe-se lá quantos visitantes...

Hermione segurou-se na cabeceira da cama para se equilibrar, enquanto a criada lutava para ajustar-lhe o vestido ao corpo. Parou de prestar-lhe atenção à tagarelice. Já ouvira aquelas histórias inúmeras vezes. Os triunfos sociais de Lavander, o duelo que quase ocorrera entre dois dos pretendentes de Susan, o hábito de Thomas de sair com uma jovem diferente a cada noite, os relacionamentos de Peter com as melhores garotas de Boston...

Enquanto Thankful prosseguia e executava o penoso ritual de forçar o vestido um tanto apertado a conter suas formas, Hermione tentava não contrair o semblante. Sempre se perguntara porque as roupas de uma dama deviam machucar. Espartilhos sufocavam, sapatos apertavam, pentes ornamentais espetavam o delicado couro cabeludo, e a sociedade soltava exclamações de pura admiração diante daqueles verdadeiros instrumentos de tortura. Aquilo sempre a intrigara.

\- Thankful, acho que os laços estão tão apertados quanto devem ficar.

\- Só mais um puxão e estará terminado. Eu lhe digo, você deveria seguir o exemplo de sua mãe e irmãs, senhorita. Elas nunca se importam em sacrificar um pouco de conforto em nome da moda.

Hermione não argumentou. A criada, assim como todos no mundo, simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acontecera com a filha do meio do casal mais proeminente de Boston. Ela era o produto da mesma linhagem cuidadosa que havia dado a Beacon Hill suas encantadoras irmãs e elegantes irmãos. Ainda assim, Hermione era em nada como eles. Não chegava nem perto.

\- Pronto - anunciou Thankful, dando um passo atrás e enxugando o suor da fronte. - Deseja algo mais, senhorita?

\- Não, obrigada. - Hermione correu as mãos pela saia, já se sentindo melhor. Um vestido bonito era exatamente o que precisava para conquistar a atenção de Ron.

Apanhou um pequeno espelho de mão de uma mesa de canto. Segurando-o à sua frente, podia admirar o vestido em partes individuais. Mangas bufantes, corpete justo, saias amplas.

Deixado o espelho de lado, notou que Thankful esquecera seu espanador. Em vez de tocar a sineta para chamá-la outra vez, decidiu levá-lo. Adiantando-se na direção da escada de serviço dos fundos, só se deu conta quando já era quase tarde demais que Thankful e uma criada da cozinha, Tilly, estavam fofocando no andar de baixo.

-... achei que teria que chamar você para me ajudar a fazê-la caber no vestido - dizia Thankful, em tom de chacota.

\- Ainda bem que você não me chamou - respondeu Tilly. - Eu não teria conseguido segurar o riso.

\- E aquele vestido... Espere até vê-lo. Ela ficou ridícula, usando um traje que mais parece uma fantasia de camponesa, feita com a lona de uma vela de navio.

Hermione gelou no meio da escada. Geralmente, era bastante desajeitada e dada a retiradas barulhentas, mas não daquela vez. Daquela vez, mortificada, sentiu-se pequenina feita um camundongo, enquanto segurava o corrimão com força e subia silenciosamente a escada em caracol.

Não fez o menor ruído enquanto caminhou de volta pelo corredor, embora quisesse correr para escapar do riso maledicente que subia pela escada. Somente quando abriu a porta que dava para o quarto de Susan e parou diante do espelho alto para observar seu reflexo, emitiu um ruído. Um soluço.

O corte do vestido aumentava sua silhueta a proporções épicas. O linho claro a desprovia por completo de cor, exceto pelo forte rubor que lhe tingia as faces. Mechas de cabelo desprendiam-se do alto da cabeça, e os cachos em forma de salsicha de cada lado de seu rosto ficavam molhados e ainda mais pesados enquanto as lágrimas os encharcavam.

O que estivera pensando, para ter-se vestido daquela maneira? Quem iria querer criatura tal como a aberração que via no espelho?

Voltou para o próprio quarto e abriu as portas-janelas, saindo para o terraço em meio a um dia de outono tão radiante que sua beleza parecia zombar dela.

Olhou para baixo. O terraço era bastante alto. Se acontecesse de cair dali, quem iria sentir sua falta?

Inclinou-se ligeiramente junto ao gradil de ferro, uma peculiar escuridão dominando-a por dentro. Que tentadora era a idéia de que seu sofrimento poderia terminar tão depressa. De maneira tão permanente. E tão dramática, com a mensagem de Ronald Wesley guardada junto a seu coração.

Mas, ao final, afastou-se do gradil, tão temerosa de seus próprios impulsos quanto se sentia a respeito de tudo o mais que exigisse fibra e coragem.

Por quanto tempo, perguntou-se, desprezara a si mesma? Sabia que não chegara a seu infeliz estado de aversão por si mesma rapidamente. Tinham sido necessários todos os seus intermináveis anos de solteirona para alcançá-lo.

Pecadora, disse a si mesma. Era a verdade. Cada impulso obscuro e condenável vivia dentro de si... despeito, inveja, mesquinhez e anseio. Era culpada de tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Desde a época em que deixara a casa de sua falecida tia-avó, fora ensinada que uma jovem devia ser bonita e popular. O que só podia atribuir a um acidente de nascimento a havia colocado no meio de duas irmãs lindas e dois irmãos perfeitos. Como a vida devia parecer maravilhosa a eles, como devia ser empolgante acordar a cada dia e saber que tudo seria agradável, esplêndido.

Hermione sabia o que era a felicidade. Fora feliz no passado. Fora feliz com tia Elizabeth.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando os anos de sua tenra juventude. Quando ela estava com cinco anos de idade, a tia de Salem fora visitá-los. Firme e regrada como um general, ela não precisara de coisas bonitas, e aquilo incluíra sobrinhas-netas bonitas. Surpreendera Hermione quando se mostrara mais impressionada com seu jeito de conversar e interesses do que com o charme e beleza de seus irmãos. Ela a levara para Salem, e os Granger mal tinham notado.

As duas haviam passado anos felizes lá... Hermione tendo adquirido uma educação ainda mais completa do que a de um menino. Tia Elizabeth lhe ensinara que não havia nada de estranho em ser tão culta. E a aparência da sobrinha simplesmente não lhe importara nada. Assim como não importara à própria Hermione.

Até o dia em que a tia morrera, e ela se vira obrigada a retornar para a mansão dos pais em Beacon Hill.

Jamais iria se esquecer da reação de sua mãe quando ela surgira na porta da frente. Suas únicas palavras tinham sido:

\- E aí está Hermione, de volta ao lar outra vez. - Mas fora a expressão em seu rosto que ficara gravada no coração de Hermione e moldara todos os dias, meses e intermináveis anos que tinham se seguido àquilo.

A inteligente e culta garota de quatorze anos não tivera idéia de como se transformar numa beldade da sociedade. Soubera grego, latim e matemática demais para ser popular e se importara em excesso com responsabilidade social para ser digna de confiança.

Assim, ali estava, morrendo aos poucos por dentro. Murchando feito uma planta sem água, feia e sem graça e sentindo-se mais desesperada do que nunca. Gostaria que os pais a deixassem em paz com seus livros e estudos, mas viviam empurrando-a para eventos sociais, onde se sentia como um peixe fora d'água. E atirando-a no meio de herdeiros de companhias de comércio marítimo e alunos de Harvard haviam inadvertidamente despertado-lhe um sonho... o sonho personificado em Ronald Weasley. Era absurdo, sem sombra de dúvida, ansiar por homem tão perfeito, mas não podia evitar. Vivia pensando que, caso se empenhasse o bastante, poderia algum dia passar a significar algo para ele.

Esticando os braços, alcançou o laço nas costas do vestido. Puxando-o com força, ouviu o som do tecido se rasgando, mas não se importou. Jamais tornaria a usar aquele vestido abominável novamente.

Quando o retirou, lembrou-se da mensagem de Ron, que guardara sob o espartilho.

\- Oh, tia - sussurrou para o quarto vazio. - O que farei? O que pode me salvar agora?

Queria queimar aquela mensagem. Devia queimá-la. Mas ao final, fez algo muito, muito melhor. Fez exatamente o que sua tia teria feito: apelou para seus recursos, tais como eram.

Vestindo um robe, adiantou-se até a escrivaninha junto à janela, muniu-se de papel e caneta-tinteiro e elaborou uma mensagem.


	4. Chapter 4

UEC Capítulo IV

\- Esta gola coça - queixou-se Dino. - E o casaco está apertado debaixo dos braços.

\- Pare de reclamar - retrucou Harry. - Tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível e nem sei bem o que estamos fazendo aqui.

\- Perdendo tempo, quando deveríamos estar tentando salvar essa sua pele - observou Dino, passando a mão sob a gola de seu casaco. - E estes sapatos estão me matando - acrescentou.

Harry virou-se para ele com um olhar faiscante, e o movimento súbito causou-lhe um latejo imediato na cabeça. Mas, após alguns segundos, seu olhar entrou em foco e viu que, sim, estava realmente ali, a meio caminho de Beacon Hil, numa missão tão absurda que se perguntava se ainda estaria embriagado com o que bebera na noite anterior.

\- Não é a _minha_ pele que precisa ser salva - respondeu.

Dino, que era incrivelmente alto, baixou o olhar para Harry, cuja estatura não deixava nada a desejar em comparação à sua, mas era um pouco menor.

\- Então, explique por que tive que despistar os seus credores nesta manhã.

\- Que credores? E como diabos me encontraram?

\- A nossa chegada foi anunciada numa festa num destes palacetes - declarou Dino, fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão. As sólidas mansões de tijolos enfileiravam-se pela elegante e ampla alameda, suas fachadas imponentes e gramados impecáveis parecendo querer negar peremptoriamente que algo tão desagradável quanto à pobreza existia no mundo.

Harry estivera ali com freqüência na época em que estudara em Harvard. Comparecera a jantares entediantes e bailes pomposos naquele verdadeiro reduto da elite. Mas quando, ingenuamente, tentara buscar amizade baseado em algo mais profundo do que riqueza ou habilidades atléticas, encontrara um esnobismo tão arraigado que simplesmente não pudera suportar.

\- Os credores desta manhã eram o Sr. Lucius, do Fundo de Harvard, e seu assistente, o Sr. Keith - explicou Dino. - Aparentemente, a generosidade deles termina quando um homem deixa Harvard.

\- E, para piorar tudo, minha mãe decidiu voltar da Europa.

\- Sim. E você sabe do que mais? Ela irá para o Rio de Janeiro conosco.

Harry parou de caminhar abruptamente, a incredulidade ainda maior que sua dor de cabeça.

\- _O quê?_

\- Ela e a criada pessoal, Fayette, incluíram-se como passageiras. Sua mãe quer ir ver sua tia no Rio.

\- Excelente. Sempre sonhei em passar semanas no mar na companhia de minha mãe. - Com passos lentos, Harry retomou a caminhada. Amava a mãe, mas ambos pertenciam a mundos diferentes. Lílian Evans Potter era como uma gardênia de estufa... bonita, delicada e dominante quando em seu auge.

Ela não fazia ideia do que ele planejara para aquela viagem e por que era tão importante. Esperava muito que não interferisse em seus planos.

\- Acha que sua mãe dirá ao Sr. Weasley que você mentiu a respeito de suas credenciais de comandante de navio? - arriscou Dino.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

\- Você está conseguindo piorar minha dor de cabeça. E o dinheiro que ele ganhou graças a mim deverá deter quaisquer perguntas.

Uma luxuosa carruagem preta passou por ambos, a parelha musculosa esforçando-se para vencer a ladeira à frente revestida de tijolos. Parecia estranho andar por aquelas ruas, aquele lugar de ostentação. Os residentes prosperavam no comércio; ainda assim, a fortuna que possuíam era herdada, construída solidamente no tráfico de ópio e escravos. Não eram muito diferentes de seu próprio pai, pensou Harry, embora em vez de traficar escravos ele apenas os tivesse possuído.

Harry era considerado um traidor de sua gente por ter ingressado na radical instituição ianque conhecida como Harvard. Quando deixara a universidade, jamais pensara que retornaria a Beacon Hil outra vez. Certamente, não achara que seria bem-vindo, tendo "desgraçado" a si mesmo fugindo para o mar.

\- Não sei por que está fazendo isto - resmungou Dino. - Você deveria ter escrito uma mensagem para a estranha mulher e recusado a oferta.

Harry examinou as discretas plaquetas de latão identificando cada casa enquanto passavam. Greenwood, Appleton, Kimball, Lowell... eram conhecidas como as Primeiras Famílias de Boston, sendo clãs dos mais fechados.

\- Algumas coisas exigem uma resposta que seja dada pessoalmente - explicou. - Além do mais, estou curioso a respeito dessa estranha mulher, como você mesmo se referiu a srta. Granger. - Ele deu um tapinha na carta guardada no bolso do casaco. - Que tipo de mulher me faria uma oferta peculiar dessas?

Dino abriu um largo sorriso, os dentes alvos brilhando em contraste com a pele escura.

\- Você deve tê-la impressionado a valer, capitão.

\- Uma ideia assustadora.

Ambos caminharam ao longo de uma fileira de arbustos cuidadosamente aparados, aproximando-se de uma imponente mansão entre as ruas Chestnut e Beacon. A casa dos Granger. Harry conhecera alguns Granger na universidade... Thomas e Peter. Seriam parentes de Hermione?

Parou de caminhar, a cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto olhava para o alto da majestosa mansão. O sol intenso incomodou-lhe os olhos, aumentando sua dor de cabeça.

\- Acho que podemos concluir - disse a Dino - que ela não fez essa oferta porque está precisando de dinheiro.

\- Provavelmente não. - Dino abriu o portão de ferro preto e reluzente, e os dois entraram, atravessando um jardim meticulosamente cuidado, de ar rigoroso e estilo grego, com elegantes pedestais de mármore e estatuetas em pontos estratégicos entre os arbustos bem-aparados.

A aldrava de bronze da porta personificava um Netuno de cenho franzido. Harry apanhou-a, mas antes que batesse à porta, o amigo disse:

\- Tenho uma pergunta, capitão.

\- E qual é?

\- Você já arranjou um intérprete para a próxima viagem?

Harry soltou um suspiro, a cabeça ainda latejando, o gosto de rum parecendo não ter se dissipado de sua boca.

\- Se quer saber, eu já considerei uma façanha ter encontrado o chão debaixo dos meus pés quando me levantei da cama nesta manhã.

Dino estudou-o, os olhos negros avaliando-o com a intensidade de quem já o conhecia bem após longos anos de amizade.

\- Por que você bebe dessa maneira? - perguntou, num tom gentil. - Por que bebe até o ponto de enlouquecer?

Harry bateu à porta com a pesada aldrava.

\- Porque é mais fácil do que manter a sanidade - resmungou. Sua vida, refletiu, não deveria ter tomado àquele rumo. Segundo as convenções, àquela altura deveria estar sentado na sua varanda da frente no sul, bebericando um chá gelado, com um solícito criado parado ao lado, abanando-o. Em vez daquilo, tornara-se um capitão do mar no comando de uma tripulação rude. Um sulista comprometido com uma causa que ia contra os interesses de sua família.

A porta abriu-se de repente sem ruído e um mordomo de ar formal e uniforme impecável saudou-o. Parecia estar bem familiarizado com os trajes socialmente aceitáveis, pois com um breve olhar avaliou-lhe o casaco caro como adequado.

\- O que deseja, senhor?

\- Sou Harry Potter. Estou aqui para ver a srta. Granger, se fizer a gentileza de me anunciar.

O mordomo afastou-se para o lado, dando-lhe passagem. Ele e Dino adiantaram-se por um tapete oriental em tons de vermelho e azul. Um espelho de moldura dourada adornava uma parede, e a um canto achava-se um suporte para planta, mas estava vazio.

\- Irei verificar se a srta. Susan está em casa - disse o mordomo.

O nome não soou familiar a Harry, nem a Dino, a julgar pela discreta cotovelada que lhe deu.

\- Na verdade, seria a srta. Hermione, certo?

O mordomo permitiu-se arregalar os olhos. Se diante de seu sotaque sulista ou a menção a srta. Hermione. Harry não fez idéia.

\- Está aqui para ver a srta. _Hermione?_

Ele abriu um sorriso paciente.

\- Exato. Ela está em casa?

\- Eu... - O homem franzino hesitou, em seguida respondeu: - Irei verificar. Se desejar, pode aguardar no salão de visitas. O seu criado pode dar a volta até a entrada de serviço nos fundos.

Harry já esperara o erro.

\- Este é o Sr. Dino, e não é um criado, mas meu sócio.

O mordomo calmo, distinto, pareceu conter-se a muito custo para não perder a compostura.

\- Entendo. Com sua licença?

\- Claro. - _Seu sujeitinho esnobe_ , acrescentou Harry silenciosamente enquanto o empertigado mordomo desaparecia pelo corredor.

\- Você deveria ter me deixado dar a volta até os fundos - declarou Dino. - A comida e a conversa costumam ser bem melhores lá, de qualquer modo.

\- Você não é um criado, droga! - Harry adiantou-se sem cerimônia pelo amplo vestíbulo até o luxuoso salão de visitas. Um imenso lustre de onde pendiam gotas de cristal reinava acima de uma elegante disposição de mobília cara e objetos de arte. Um serviço de chá de prata e um conjunto de garrafas de cristal adornavam um aparador.

\- Eu não quis soar ingrato - respondeu Dino, apoiando-se no console azul e dourado da lareira. - Você mudou sua vida inteira para que eu não fosse um criado.

\- É verdade, não resta dúvida. E não pense por um minuto que eu me arrependo.

Uma sensação peculiar tomou conta de Harry. Gostava de seu amigo e com um fervor como nunca sentira por seu próprio irmão. Ele e Dino haviam enfrentado tudo juntos, desde os meninos travessos de sete anos do passado até os homens que haviam se tornado agora.

O fato de que um fora senhor e o outro escravo não havia interferido na amizade, ao menos não no princípio.

Harry verificou sua aparência no espelho acima do aparador. Levando em conta a noite que tivera, parecia surpreendentemente bem, os cabelos negros tendo sido aparados naquela manhã por Timothy Datty, o aprendiz do navio. Sua camisa branca e casaco azul-celeste estavam limpos e impecáveis, graças a Luigi Conti, o marujo que confeccionava velas e que era meticuloso em relação àquelas coisas.

Ele tivera sete anos de idade e estivera formalmente vestido no primeiro dia em que Dino lhe era levado, lembrou-se. O pai o fizera esperar no abafadiço salão de visitas de Albion num dia de verão e, exatamente ao meio-dia, Purdy surgira com um garotinho magro e de olhos imensos.

\- Este é o meu sobrinho, Dino - dissera Purdy, o olhar baixo à maneira da maioria dos escravos. - Ele é um bom menino, não é, Dino? Um bom menino, sim, senhor.

E Dino surpreendera Harry. Em vez do jeito submisso e deferente dos demais, fitara-o diretamente nos olhos e falara numa voz alta e clara:

\- Sou o melhor menino que existe.

Aquele fora o começo. Ambos haviam brincado juntos, feito pescarias e passeios de barco na baía de Mockjack. Harry dormira numa cama confortável de mogno, Dino num colchão de palha no chão; mas, com bastante freqüência, quando Purdy levara a bandeja com o desjejum pela manhã, encontrara a ambos esparramados na grande cama. Sempre que Harry fora à igreja, Dino esperara na carruagem do lado de fora. Quando ele quisera aprender a ler, escrever e fazer contas, Harry o ensinara em segredo.

Quando o pai de Dino fora vendido para pagar dívidas de seu próprio pai, Harry chorara e ficara furioso com ele.

Na época em que os dois garotos tinham completado dezesseis anos, Dino já se casara. Harry havia seduzido um bom número de garotas locais, e debutantes de todas as melhores famílias haviam começado a notá-lo.

A vida teria prosseguido daquela maneira se duas coisas extraordinárias não houvessem acontecido. A primeira, Harry tendo sido aceito para frequentar Harvard, com ianques radicais e tudo. E a segunda, a sua insistência em ter levado Dino junto. Ele se opusera o máximo possível. Adorara sua esposa e filha, que viviam numa plantação vizinha. Mas Harry persistira demais, fora até autoritário em relação àquilo.

Nenhum cavalheiro que se prezasse matriculava-se numa universidade sem o seu criado, argumentara. Dissera-lhe ser seu dever acompanhá-lo. Não lhe dera escolha. Harry tivera um plano. Não pudera nem sequer contar a Dino a respeito, porque a revolta e a dor de escravo tivera que ser convincente.

Harry sorriu para sua imagem no espelho, lembrando-se do dia em que atravessara a divisa de Mason Dixon e dera a liberdade a Dino. Ele segurara a carta de alforria junto ao peito, emocionado, incapaz de falar enquanto as lágrimas haviam rolado por sua face.

Agora, o empreendimento náutico de ambos os deixara a mais um passo de seu objetivo final. Comprar a liberdade da esposa e das filhas de Dino e levá-las para o norte.

\- Deve haver algo errado com ela - comentou o amigo, despertando-o das reminiscências.

\- Com quem?

\- Com essa mulher. - Dino correu o olhar por uma parede que era inteiramente tomada por prateleira após prateleira de livros de encadernações em couro. - Por que alguém iria querer deixar uma casa como esta?

\- Deve haver algo neste tipo de vida que ela não consegue suportar - sussurrou Harry, pensando em suas próprias razões para ter deixado Albion. - Talvez devêssemos perguntar.

\- A srta. Granger irá recebê-los no jardim - anunciou o mordomo da soleira da porta. - Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Os dois seguiram-no por um corredor alto e estreito, por onde se enfileiravam quadros de molduras trabalhadas. Retratos da família, concluiu Harry, notando que cada pessoa na tela parecia extraordinariamente bonita. Ou os pintores tinham sido galanteadores demais, ou aquele clã nascera para ostentar beleza.

Passaram por uma ampla varanda envidraçada e saíram para um extenso jardim. O paraíso em miniatura, pensou Harry, notando as videiras, as árvores frondosas, os arbustos em flor. Na extremidade oposta, havia um coberto elegante e abobadado, sustentando por colunas trabalhadas. Num dos bancos ao centro, estava sentada uma mulher de preto, a cabeça baixa enquanto lia um volumoso livro em seu colo.

\- Srta. Granger? - chamou-a ele.

Ela ergueu o olhar, piscando várias vezes como se tivesse saído de um lugar escuro para a luz. Um par de óculos escorregara-lhe até a ponta do nariz, e parecia enxergar melhor espiando por cima das lentes.

\- Sim. - Como sua voz falhasse, limpou a garganta. - Sim - repetiu. - Capitão Potter. Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Ele aguardou, observando-lhe as mãos, esperando que ela lhe estendesse uma para que a beijasse polidamente. Em vez daquilo, viu-a segurando o livro com força, exibindo unhas roídas. Hermione tinha, acima de tudo, o olhar indireto, subjugado, de um escravo. Como se temesse que poderia apanhar a qualquer momento.

Inquieto com o pensamento, Harry optou por fazer-lhe uma mesura formal.

\- Este é o Sr. Dino, meu sócio e assistente pessoal no _Cisne._

Ela segurou o livro com mais força ainda junto a si.

\- Eu estava esperando uma mensagem, não dois homens! É uma satisfação conhecê-lo.

Harry jamais conhecera uma mulher mais socialmente desajeitada do que aquela.

Hermione tornou a limpar a garganta e empurrou os óculos até o alto do nariz. O referido nariz estava muito vermelho, indicando uma indisposição, ou que o livro a levara às lágrimas.

Vendo-a espirrar violentamente junto a um lenço amassado, concluiu que estava indisposta mesmo.

\- Perdoem-me - disse ela, guardando o lenço no bolso da saia. - Estou com um terrível resfriado.

\- Costuma tê-los com freqüência?

\- Constantemente. Exceto na primavera, quando é uma febre persistente que me atormenta, embora eu raramente possa dizer a diferença entre as duas enfermidades - Hermione interrompeu-se, parecendo horrorizada. - Perdoem-me por eu ter-me estendido tanto em assunto tão desagradável.

\- Não acho nada desagradável um assunto que lhe diga respeito - declarou Harry, forçando sua veia galante ao máximo. Estava ali para recusar a oferta dela e, portanto, era melhor que o fizesse com polidez.

Hermione finalmente pareceu lembrar-se do livro que estava segurando e tornou a se desculpar, fechando-o e pousando-o numa mesinha de mármore ao lado.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar para ver o título. Os símbolos na capa pareceram apenas vagamente familiares. Ele fizera questão de dormir durante os clássicos na universidade.

\- Ptolomeu - disse ela.

\- No original grego - presumiu ele.

\- Sem dúvida. Eu não iria querer ler Ptolomeu de nenhuma outra maneira. Ele tem uma autoridade tão distinta no original.

\- Concordo plenamente - respondeu Harry e teve certeza de poder ouvir um riso querendo escapar da garganta de Dino. - Pelo que entendi, tem grande facilidade com idiomas.

\- Sim, sim, tenho. Fui agraciada com a sorte de ter como tutora a minha falecia tia-avó, que foi uma grande letrada em sua época, e também frequentei o internato de Monte Holyoke. Falo espanhol, francês, italiano, português e tenho boa leitura em latim, grego e hebraico.

Ela era provavelmente mais culta do que a maioria dos graduados de Harvard, imaginou Harry. Curioso... Por que os pais ricos iriam permitir a uma garota tamanha erudição?

\- Srta. Granger - começou - eu vim pessoalmente porque qualquer outro meio de contato não faria jus à generosa oferta que me fez.

Hermione apertou as mãos diante de si como se estivesse em grande expectativa.

\- Então, irá me levar? Irei para o Rio de Janeiro no seu navio?

\- Não. - Harry respondeu rapidamente para dissipar o ar esperançoso que lhe surgia no rosto. - Não é que você não esteja apta de algum modo a fazer a viagem - apressou-se a acrescentar. - O problema é comigo e com minha tripulação. O _Cisne_ é um navio de carga, repleto de trabalhadores. Jamais poderíamos estar à altura dos padrões de uma dama de classe como você.

Ela contraiu o semblante de leve e baixou o olhar. Submissa, derrotada. Harry sentiu-se como se tivesse afogado um animalzinho, e tal sensação deixou-o zangado.

\- Achei que me deixaria julgar isso por mim mesma - respondeu Hermione timidamente.

Ele fez um gesto amplo ao longo do esplêndido jardim e em direção à mansão.

\- Nada no _Cisne de Prata_ pode se comparar a isto. Não pode trocar o paraíso por meses confinada a espaços apertados na companhia de rudes marujos.

\- Posso, sim, se você me permitir.

Que mulher exasperante e complexa era aquela! Harry andou de lá para cá sob o coberto, tentando controlar sua impaciência.

\- Senhorita, parece achar que o seu serviço como tradutora e intérprete é tudo o que será requerido de você durante essa viagem. Rivera, nosso antigo tradutor, também era um hábil navegador.

\- Usando instrumentos ou observações astronômicas?

\- Ambos.

\- Ótimo. Também conheço ambos os sistemas. Estudei o Bowditch e fiz cursos de trigonometria esférica. - A timidez dela dissipou-se enquanto falava.

Um assobio baixo ecoou dos lábios de Dino, que se achava no gramado perto do coberto.

\- Não uso Bowditch - respondeu Harry, esforçando-se para ocultar a sua surpresa.

\- Não é necessário. A posição pode ser determinada sem seu uso - concordou ela.

Na verdade, as fórmulas da trigonometria eram um mistério para Harry, mas não estava disposto a admitir algo assim àquela mulher tão culta.

\- Então, você entende alguma coisa sobre navegação. Mas isso não a qualifica para essa jornada.

\- Eu diria que entendo mais do que "alguma coisa".

Hermione ergueu o queixo em desafio. _Desafio_. Harry imaginou-a em seu navio, desafiando suas ordens.

\- Qual a posição adequada para a verga real?

\- Trinta e seis graus a bombordo, até que se chegue ao equador. Então, muda para estibordo.

\- Conhece outros nomes de vergas?

\- Sim, há a verga de sinais, de pendão, redonda, seca, entre outras.

Ele desviou o rosto para esconder a surpresa.

\- Saberia me explicar para que serve cada uma delas, suponho?

\- Claro. A de sinais é uma pequena verga que agüenta adriças para...

\- Está bem, já estou vendo que sabe isso. E o que são adriças?

\- São cabos utilizados para içar determinadas vergas e velas.

Harry recusou-se a olhar para Dino, sabendo que o encontraria sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Admito, srta. Granger, que você me surpreende e impressiona com o seu conhecimento. Mas para se entender os pontos mais intrincados da navegação é necessário...

\- Pelos céus, Harry, é você mesmo? - indagou uma voz da varanda envidraçada.

Hermione soltou um suspiro um tanto trêmulo. Harry protegeu os olhos do sol com a mão enquanto um grupo de pessoas vestidas de branco adiantava-se em sua direção.

Reconheceu os homens de seus tempos de Harvard:

Thomas Granger, famoso por sua habilidade no tênis e infame por seu estômago fenomenal, capaz de conter vastas quantidades de bebida. Seu irmão, Peter, de uma beleza tão extraordinária que chegara a irritar, fora bastante estudioso e benquisto por todos. Achavam-se ali também Neville, um sujeito tolo, dado a intrigas e maledicência e Draco Malfoy, cuja única qualidade memorável era a fortuna de sua família. E, finalmente, Ronald Weasley, o filho e herdeiro de Arthur. Era agraciado com uma beleza de deus grego e uma cabeça assustadoramente oca.

O grupo se aproximou numa onda de sorrisos e apresentações, e Harry cumprimentou as damas, Luna Lovegood e a irmã de Hermione, Susan, que o fazia lembrar de um manequim na loja de uma modista.

\- Que prazer revê-lo, Harry - declarou Thomas em seu tom descontraído e confiante de um universitário de longa data. - Você causou um alvoroço e tanto quando deixou Harvard.

\- As pessoas em Harvard ficam alvoroçadas facilmente. - Harry fez um gesto na direção de Dino. - Gostaria de lhes apresentar meu sócio, o Sr. Dino.

O grupo apenas olhou para ele. Enfim, Neville deu um passo à frente, fazendo uma mesura.

\- O prazer é nosso - gritou, pronunciando cada palavra devagar. - Tenho certeza.

Dino abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Eu sou africano, senhor. Não surdo.

Os risos que ecoaram pelo grupo foram um tanto tensos, mas Thomas conseguiu desviar a atenção de Dino para Hermione. Estava sentada feito uma estátua, o rosto pálido, os olhos baixos. A vivacidade que a dominara minutos antes enquanto estivera falando sobre seus conhecimentos dissipara-se por completo.

\- Os meus olhos me enganam? - perguntou Thomas, com um riso. - Ou é mesmo verdade? Encontramos minha irmã realmente conversando com um cavalheiro em vez de estar com o nariz metido num livro?

Os demais riram. Hermione conseguiu forçar um sorriso tenso, desconfortável.

\- Oh, pare - protestou Susan graciosamente, sacudindo um leque de renda branca. - Não vê que está deixando a pobre Mione constrangida?

Hermione respondeu espirrando violentamente de encontro ao lenço.

\- Saúde - murmurou Ron automaticamente.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, tímido e curiosamente doce. A julgar por sua expressão, Ron não fazia ideia do que ficava de imediato evidente para qualquer um com um mínimo de inteligência, a pobre garota estava apaixonada por ele.

\- Como foi o jogo de croqué? - perguntou ela, num tom gentil, a voz tremendo um pouco.

\- Excelente - respondeu Ron. Polidamente, acrescentou - Embora todos tenham sentido a sua falta, é claro.

\- Sim, com certeza. – Luna sacudiu uma pequenina folha de seu vestido branco. - É sempre tão divertido ter você por perto, Mione.

\- Obrigada. Mas, como acabei informando a Ron, estou indisposta. Eu estou... - Hermione foi interrompida por um novo espirro.

\- Por que os criados estarão demorando? - perguntou-se Peter em voz alta. - Pedi que nos servissem limonada aqui. Vou verificar.

As mulheres reuniram-se sob o coberto, e os homens caminharam pelo gramado, Draco e Neville acenderam seus cachimbos. Começaram a conversar, nenhum assunto dos mais interessantes. Harry deu-se conta de que tivera mais entretenimento conversando com Hermione sobre navegação. Mal prestava atenção ao que os rapazes diziam. Até o momento em que Draco lhe falou diretamente.

\- Ouvi dizer, embora, é claro, eu não possa falar por experiência própria, que tão logo um homem deixa a universidade, ele se vê numa verdadeira calamidade.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tenho me saído bem.

\- Mas não é verdade que todos os seus alfaiates e amigos de jogo, tão generosos com os homens de Harvard, tomaram-se logo credores implacáveis? - persistiu Draco, os olhos estreitando-se com malícia. - Ou talvez não. Talvez enviem as contas para a sua querida mãe.

Harry cerrou o punho e avançou um passo na direção do outro. Dino colocou-se no seu caminho.

\- Calma, Harry - disse-lhe, num tom manso. - Lembre-se da razão de termos vindo até aqui. Lembre-se do que é importante.

Harry respirou fundo. Tinha que se manter concentrado em suas metas de negócios.

Ignorou a conversa até que ouviu o nome de Hermione sendo mencionado.

\- Há uma anedota na nossa família - disse Thomas, numa voz baixa - A de que nossos pais tiveram que amarrar um peixe no pescoço de Mione para conseguirem fazer com que o gato brincasse com ela.

Draco Malfoy conteve uma gargalhada.

\- Pois eu lhe digo que eu cobraria um preço bem mais alto que um peixe pela tarefa.

\- Limonada - anunciou Peter, ajudando o mordomo a empurrar um carrinho de rodas pelo gramado.

A conversa não demorou a ser retomada, mas a limonada teve um gosto amargo para Harry. Ficando um tanto afastado dos demais, observou o sorridente grupo de croqué em suas roupas brancas e Hermione, sentada como um corvo negro em seu banco, e desejou nunca ter ido até ali.

\- Ela vive num inferno - disse num murmúrio a Dino.

\- Há muitos tipos de inferno. Alguns piores do que os outros.

Harry sabia que o amigo estava pensando na mulher e nas filhas, ainda escravas na Virgínia, sua única esperança de liberdade repousando no desempenho do _Cisne de Prata_. Ainda assim, Hermione Granger sofria à sua própria maneira, aquilo era evidente o bastante. Enquanto as famílias sulistas institucionalizavam sua desumanidade, alegando um direito moral para manter escravos e justificando aquilo no estilo mais estranho, aquela empertigada sociedade ianque tinha às suas próprias maneiras sutis de torturar.

Era uma crueldade calculada, implacável, dirigida aos mais vulneráveis. Ela não tinha defesas contra a esperteza ferina dos que a cercavam. Tímida socialmente, ainda assim dotada de um extraordinário intelecto, era considerada como uma aberração. Diferente e, portanto, alguém em quem não se podia confiar.

Era designada como a "pobre Mione". Mas Harry já se dera conta de que ela não era tão tola quanto queriam fazê-la.

Ronald Weasley, com sua tacanha inteligência, obviamente não se dera conta de que Hermione o venerava. Talvez aquele fosse o par perfeito, pensou Harry, com cinismo, recostado numa árvore e observando enquanto Hermione espirrava de novo e, depois que Ron lhe dizia a "saúde" outra vez, fitava-o como se tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer o mundo numa bandeja. Os dois eram opostos e se completavam, podendo formar uma pessoa inteira. Talvez até uma pessoa interessante.

Com a exceção de que era evidente que ambos não formavam um casal. Luna Lovegood exigia a atenção do rapaz com toda a determinação de um general numa batalha. Era como se ele lhe pertencesse, seguindo-a pelo gramado feito um cãozinho treinado e deixando Hermione a espirrar desajeitadamente junto a seu lenço.

\- Precisamos ir – anunciou Harry. - Srta. Granger - prosseguiu, pegando-lhe a mão e fazendo uma mesura ao levá-la aos lábios - a sua oferta foi mais do que generosa e, por isso, fico-lhe muito grato. Bom dia.

\- Mas nós não... Você não pode...

Sentindo-se terrível, ele a deixou balbuciando. Ouviu uma das outras mulheres suspirando. Acompanhado de Dino, encontrou a saída sozinho e foi com imenso alivio que deixou para trás a sufocante atmosfera da mansão Granger.

\- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? - perguntou Dino.

\- Nem se atreva a sugerir isso - respondeu Harry, acrescentando em sua melhor imitação do sotaque de Boston - Caro amigo.

\- Mas ela fala vários idiomas...

\- Não.

\- Ela está sofrendo demais neste lugar...

\- Não.

\- Ela é muito mais interessante do que as mulheres que você já levou a bordo e...

\- Droga - Harry quase gritou. - _Não_

Hermione, entretanto, recusou-se a aceitar um não como resposta. O que haveria demais se Harry Potter acabasse se revelando tão vazio e zombeteiro quanto Thomas e seus amigos? Ele tinha algo que ela queria: um meio para deixar Boston. E estava determinada a conseguir aquilo.

Enquanto esperava no interior do prédio elegante que abrigava os escritórios da companhia de comércio marítimo de Arthur Weasley, permitiu-se um breve e satisfatório momento de triunfo. Embora ele não soubesse, o próprio capitão Potter lhe dera a chave para a obtenção do posto.

\- Olá, Hermione! - Deixando seu escritório, Arthur saiu para a sala de espera e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso caloroso. - Bem-vinda a bordo.

\- Não vou tomar muito de seu tempo, sei quanto é ocupado.

Ele conduziu-a ao interior do escritório e indicou-lhe que se sentasse no sofá de couro a um canto. Pinturas de navios e faróis imponentes adornavam as paredes revestidas de madeira, e pilhas de livros contábeis preenchiam as estantes. Hermione pousou as mãos enluvadas no colo, inalando os odores de tinta de escrever, tabaco e papel, o cheiro do comércio.

\- Tem um escritório esplêndido - comentou, sacudindo a cabeça de leve quando Arthur lhe ofereceu um cálice de xerez.

\- Está na família há três gerações. Um dia, isto tudo será de Ron.

Uma onda de entusiasmo percorreu Hermione. Se Arthur concordasse com seu plano, poderia finalmente conquistar a estima de Ron. Na época em que ele assumisse os negócios do pai, ela pretendia ser indispensável para a empresa. Com o seu conhecimento sobre o negócio, seria de grande valia para Ron. Talvez até o bastante para se tornar sua espo...

Interrompeu tal pensamento de imediato. Um passo de cada vez, disse a si mesma.

\- Teve a chance de pensar sobre minha proposta, senhor?

\- Sim, tive. As suas credenciais são impecáveis, extraordinárias, Porém, o que está pedindo é impossível. Não posso permitir que você tome parte do _Cisne de Prata_ como um membro da tripulação.

Ela manteve o queixo erguido, a despeito da vontade de se encolher em derrotismo.

\- Posso lhe perguntar por quê?

\- Não é lugar para uma mulher.

\- Oh, mas é, sim. - Hermione relaxou, satisfeita em ter-se preparado para aquele argumento. - O _Fairacre_ , por exemplo, não apenas tem uma mulher que ajuda nas tarefas como qualquer marujo, mas uma que é cozinheira também.

\- A cozinheira é esposa do capitão - argumentou Arthur.

\- Mas não era quando arranjou o emprego.

\- Tenho que dar o assunto por encerrado. Não posso permitir que você faça uma jornada dessas num navio repleto de rufiões. Não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de você voltar casada com um deles.

Hermione sorriu da ironia da situação.

\- Acredite-me, Sr. Weasley, não haveria o menor risco de algo assim acontecer. - Pensou na mulher voluptuosa e sorridente que Harry Potter tivera em seu colo na noite em que o conhecera. Se aquele tipo era a sua preferência, não olharia duas vezes para alguém como ela. - E o senhor sabia - prosseguiu - que o _Pandora_ tem três mulheres a bordo e que o navio teve um lucro de cem mil dólares no ano passado?

\- Está certo, eu admito que algumas tripulações incluem mulheres. Mas Harry é um inconsequente, como acabamos vendo naquela noite. E ele não facilitará em nada as coisas para você.

\- É exatamente por isso que o senhor precisa de mim. Eu sei muito bem quanto essa viagem ao Brasil lhe é importante. Posso ser os seus olhos e ouvidos naquele navio. Posso fazer relatórios regulares sobre o comportamento do capitão Potter e a maneira como conduz seus negócios.

O comentário pareceu minar parte da relutância de Arthur.

\- Não seria mal ter alguém de olho nas coisas para mim durante essa viagem até o Rio - admitiu ele. - Mas não seria certo enviar uma dama feita você. Ele poderia constrangê-la.

\- A mãe do capitão estará lá como passageira.

\- É provável que ele a humilhe também.

\- Eu lhe asseguro, a Sra. Potter e eu, podemos olhar por nossas próprias reputações. Quem precisa que alguém fique de olho nele é o capitão.

\- Isto não vai acabar bem, posso sentir.

\- Ao contrário. Será uma viagem tranquila, e eu pretendo me assegurar de que tudo correrá da melhor maneira possível, para o seu próprio beneficio. Use a habilidade do homem para comandar um navio, mas não o deixe prejudicar a sua reputação como um líder no comércio.

As palavras exerceram o efeito desejado sobre o orgulho do bondoso velho. Sentindo-se perto da vitória, ela acrescentou:

\- Sr. Weasley, sempre esteve à frente dos outros neste ramo, com suas idéias arrojadas e competência. Contratar meus serviços é o próximo passo lógico a dar.


End file.
